Cosmos Child
by EJR HorseLady
Summary: Cosmos has stood alone gurading the cosmos for thousands of years. Suddenly she isn't as alone as she thought she was.


This is my one-shot to make up for taking down Collision. This story may be continued if I can think of a decent plot and get enough reviews.  
  
Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing are not mine.

  
  
I am Cosmos. I have stood guard over the cosmos for what seems like an eternity. I have stood here since the fall of my kingdom. The fall of my friends, my family.  
  
I don't cry for them anymore. I ran out of tears several centuries ago. Instead I go numb all over when I think of them. My heart aches and it becomes very difficult to breathe.  
  
I know they wouldn't want me to be sad and mourn for them forever, but I can't help it. Most of the time I'm okay but there are times when I just can't help but think of them.  
  
I am brought out of my thoughts by the shifting of the cosmos. What is going on? I could feel everything in the cosmos give up a bit of itself. I saw those bits heading toward a planet where it will gather.  
  
I began to get scared. The planet where the cosmos was heading, it was my planet. My beautiful planet Earth. What did earth need that caused the cosmos to shift? I saw why a moment later.  
  
The people of earth had moved to the stars. They had built something that they called Colonies. There was a war going on between earth and the Colonies. Free people were being taken and oppressed. Now I knew why the cosmos shifted.  
  
I began to follow the cosmos once more. It was heading to a sleeping human female. The cosmos stopped right above the woman and started shifting into something. A moment later and it was done. The cosmos had shifted into a baby boy.  
  
I felt my heart lift. A Cosmos child. I had thought I was the only one. Well I was, until now. I couldn't believe my eyes, right in front of me was another Cosmos child. The child opened his eyes and looked at me. A smile came to his face and he let out a baby coo.  
  
With a smile on my own face I reached forward and took hold of the floating child. Carefully I brought him to me and held him safely in my arms. As soon as I held him the room changed. A baby crib materialised right beside the bed with the sleeping female.  
  
I raised the child up so I could look him in the eye. He had eyes so blue that if one wasn't careful you could loose yourself in them. Carefully I looked into his mind to see if he had any special abilities. I gave a sad smile when I saw what his abilities were.  
  
I had magic, healing and telekinesis. He had all physical abilities. He could run long distances, injured, and not be winded. He had amazing strength and mental skills. He had self-healing powers as well. Nowhere near as good as mine but still amazing. If he ever broke a bone it would heal in a few weeks, a month at most. He could do something so suicidal that no human could even begin to hope to survive; yet he would. He had skills made for a warrior.  
  
"Oh little one. I'm so very sorry that your life will be nothing but pain and suffering. You were made to be a warrior and nothing can change that. Not even I can change it. You can do what no human can do. You were made to change the world little one. You have abilities that may frighten you, but they will help you in your life." I whispered. With another sad smile I lowered him into his crib. "I will be watching over you little one. So no matter how alone you feel, know that I will always watch over you."  
  
I lay him in his crib and stepped away. His intelligent eyes following my every move. As soon as I was five steps away he started crying. When the woman who had suddenly become his mother stirred I used my power so that she wouldn't see me.  
  
"Oh hey there Adin. Don't cry." I heard the mother say soothingly.  
  
I left. My job was done. Now all I had to do was keep my promise. 'Yes,' I thought. 'I will be watching over you little one.' With a smile I teleported back to my spot where I stood as the Guardian of the Stars, Warrior of Legends, Messier of Light, Queen of the Cosmos.  
  
I am Cosmos. I am no longer alone.

  
  
I think everyone can guess who the Cosmos Child is. If you can't I'm talking about Heero.  
  
As I said above. I may continue this if I can think of a decent plot and if I get enough reviews. 


End file.
